


Wedding Night

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Really a little one shot of my own musings about the forthcoming WEDDING!!! Nothing smutty, more about connection and reflection





	

It had been a mad day, though in it’s own way completely perfect, and utterly them. The wedding reception had definitely turned into a typical Dingle party, which made Aaron happy. And Aaron happy was all Robert ever wanted. No one had mentioned Aaron’s forthcoming sentencing tomorrow, no one wanted the reminder. After the hiccup of the police arriving, Aaron had never smiled more in one day, neither had Robert. Aaron was happy and in love, and _married_ and that was all that mattered to Robert. He’d done it right. They didn’t need big or flashy, that was never really them anyway. Neither wanted big showy romance, they didn’t need to show the world how they felt about each other because they both knew.

It had been getting late ish when Robert and Aaron had snuck away. The Dingles were still propping up the bar, drinking the free booze and having a party that was unlikely to end until the small hours of the morning, but enough alcohol had been drunk that no one paid attention to where the newlyweds actually were. Robert grabbed Aaron’s hand subtly, his eyes flicking upstairs before walking away. Aaron got the point, finished his pint and both of them vanished up the stairs.

“You didn’t have to do that for me today,” Aaron said once they were alone. Robert shook his head.

“I did it for us,” he corrected Aaron gently, a hand to his face. “I wanted to marry you, I didn’t much care about the how and when.” Aaron smiled almost shyly, and kissed Robert deeply.

“You only did it because of tomorrow,” Aaron continued, whispering against Robert’s lips.

“Tomorrow influenced the timing, but nothing else. And we’re not talking about that yet,” Robert said. “This is our wedding night, and I’ve wanted to take that suit off you since I saw you in it. I was having some very inappropriate thoughts about you when we were saying our vows.” Aaron laughed, an easy sound that Robert couldn’t imagine having to live without. Though he’d have to go a little while without it, he knew that.

Within a few moments, they’re both all over each other, deep passionate kisses, hands stripping clothes, fingernails digging in in lust and complete desperation. The first time was not slow or particularly gentle, the emotions of the day have got the better of both of them. Though Robert did feel glad that the party downstairs is still going, covering up their moans of pleasure.

Aaron’s head was pillowed on Robert’s chest as his breathing came back to normal. “I can’t believe we’re actually married,” Aaron said. “I never thought we’d ever get here.”

“No,” Robert said quietly. “Some days I didn’t think we would either.” He reached for Aaron’s hand, stroking his engagement ring. Because it had been such short notice, they’d used their engagement rings as wedding rings. Those ones meant so much to them anyway, why replace them? “I was nervous,” Robert admitted. “Wasn’t sure you’d like the surprise.”

“Could have done without being stuffed in a boot,” Aaron said amused. “But it was a good surprise.” Robert kissed Aaron’s hair gently. “About tomorrow…”

“Look, if you were trying to get out of home improvements on The Mill, you didn’t have to do something quite this drastic.” Aaron smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“You’ll have it ready for me?” Aaron asked, concerned.

“I will,” Robert promised. “I suppose… I wanted to marry you before… prison, because I need you to know that I’m going to be here when you get out. I’m not going anywhere, I want a life and a future with you. No matter how screwed up it‘ll get, and we both know it will.”

“We don’t do simple,” Aaron said with a grin. He tilted his head and started mouthing across the skin of Robert’s chest, making Robert groan. “I don’t want to sleep tonight,” Aaron admitted. “I don’t want this day to end.”

“Okay,” Robert said, willing to do anything for Aaron today. They didn’t have enough time, if forfeiting sleep was all he had to do, he’d live with that easily. He didn’t exactly want to sleep the night away either.


End file.
